


Fight Me?

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Caretaker Dean, Fluff, Injured Castiel, M/M, Medical Patient Castiel, Meet-Cute, Nurse Dean, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The last conscious thought Castiel had before sleep took him once more is that the stupid nurse has stupid green eyes.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr text post story and "imagine your OTP"

Castiel squinted his eyes against the harsh light that was clearly trying to ruin his life. He huffed and squirmed under the pillows surrounding him on all sides until he was satisfied that there was less sunlight on him. So annoyed was he by the intruding light that he almost forgot what it was that woke him up in the first place.

Even from beneath so many pillows, Castiel could still see the light green of a nurse's scrubs at the end of his bed. The man had gently grasped Castiel's arm just moments ago, inspecting the IV carefully. Next, he had examined each of the machines at Castiel's bedside, writing notes on the clipboard as he went.

And Castiel could only glare at him.

Stupid nurse.

Stupid hospital.

Stupid—. Wait, what is this guy doing?

The nurse approached Castiel's bedside again, a small, dimpled smile on that stupid face of his.

Wiping his chin hurriedly to remove evidence of his drool, Castiel gathered as much breath into his injured rib cage as he could before announcing: "Fight me." His voice was, to his surprise, not as bad as it could have sounded. A little more raspy than usual, but no less intimidating, he was sure.

The nurse just blinked. His smile got a little bigger and Castiel felt only annoyed. Did this punk not think he was being serious? Castiel knew how to fight. He could take this—

His pillows were being fluffed. The nurse was fluffing each of Castiel's pillows, even adjusting the ones underneath his dark head of hair. The nurse's locks were a much lighter brown, almost blonde, Castiel noted absently.

"Maybe later," the nurse said softly, smoothing out the warm blankets.

The last conscious thought Castiel had before sleep took him once more is that the stupid nurse has stupid green eyes.

:     :     :     :     :

The next time Castiel saw The Stupid Nurse he was slightly more awake. He frowned at the man who simply smiled before picking up the clipboard once more. Castiel eyed him warily before noticing the bright red name tag on the front of his dark blue scrubs. It read: Dean Winchester, RN.

Dean was moving towards his arm again, looking into his eyes, and Castiel refused to acknowledge that they were absolutely beautiful. In fact, they almost distracted him from pulling his arm away as much as possible; the area with the IV in it was tender and Castiel was already feeling like crap. But Dean patiently waited for Castiel to relax his arm enough for it to be examined. Dean's green eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled at Castiel, apparently glad that he had allowed the man to look at his arm again. Castiel simply could not allow for this nurse to think he was anything but unhappy here.

He straightened himself up a little more and said, "Fight—" _cough_

He could only get the one word out before his poor lungs decided that, no, this was a terrible idea, it would be much better to cough uncontrollably for several minutes instead.

Dean's eyes widened a little at Castiel's predicament, although there was a distinct lack of pity, for which Castiel felt grateful.

After handing him a cup of water with a colorful bendy straw, Dean smiled again, just a bit bigger than yesterday.

"I won't fight you, Castiel, because I know you'd win."

And with that Dean, The Stupid Nurse, left the room.

:     :     :     :     :

In much less time than he had expected, Castiel's doctor finally told him that he'd be free to go home the following morning. He was so excited about the prospect of returning to his little apartment and his work that he hardly slept a wink.

When he finally got to ditch that stupid hospital gown in favor of a soft, cotton t shirt and worn blue jeans, Castiel thought that nothing could be better.

But the next moment, there was a knock at the door, which opened after a short pause.

Dean Winchester, RN, was entering Castiel's room. Those green eyes were first drawn to the empty bed and something that Castiel thought might be sadness washed over his angular features. The very next second, however, those eyes locked on to Castiel himself, who had been standing in the corner by the window. Dean's dimples grew as he smiled very softly at Castiel, whose eyes were wide as they took in the tall nurse again. This time, Dean was wearing his own blue jeans, and a t shirt under a flannel button down.

And in his hand was a little carton containing two tall cups of coffee.

The next thing Castiel knew, he and Dean had both moved forward into the center of the room, green eyes locked on blue. They looked darker today, a different shade than they had when Dean was wearing those dark blue scrubs.

At this distance, Castiel could see the light brown freckles that dotted the man's nose and prominent cheekbones. He felt the inexplicable urge to touch them.

Dean cleared his throat and glanced down at the cups in his hand. Castiel looked down at the one closest to his chest.

Smiling when he noticed that Dean had thought to bring little sugar packets and cups of creamer, Castiel gingerly picked up the still very hot cup.

It wasn't until he brought it closer to his face that he saw the message written in black marker. Ten digits and one question:

"Fight me?"

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/134466802484/)


End file.
